HYPERDIMENSION GUARDIAN
by animextreme
Summary: Un joven de otra dimensión se encuentra con las diosas de Planeptune, Lowee, Lastation y Leanbox, ¿Qué sucederá si conocen a este singular dios?


Capítulo 1: Un visitante de otra dimensión. ¿Soy el único hombre en un mundo de chicas?

En un lugar en donde la tecnología era muy avanzada, había una gran voz oyéndose alrededor, diciendo una especie de discurso, y al parecer era una diosa.

-Préstenme atención todos los que viven y respiran en Gamindustri-decía la voz que provenía de dicha diosa, que estaba hablando telepáticamente aparentemente.

-Este día representa un nuevo paso hacia una nueva era. Estoy feliz de que podamos ser capaces de saludarnos juntos. Como todos ustedes saben, en los últimos años no hubo la necesidad de usar la palabra "guerra"-decía la diosa, que era de pelo violeta, y llevaba un vestido negro muy elegante, al parecer estaban en una especie de reunión muy importante.

-Lastation, gobernado por la diosa Black Heart. Lowee, gobernado por la diosa White Heart. Leanbox, gobernado por la diosa Green Heart. Y finalmente yo, gobernado por su servidora Purple Heart, Planeptune-decía la misma.

-Share Energy es la fuente de una Nación, y en ocasiones las diosas han luchado por apoderarse de él. Pero ahora, vamos a dejar eso atrás-decía Purple Heart, a un sinnúmero de personas que estaban en esa dicha reunión.

-Un tratado de amistad se ha firmado hoy. Se prohibirá tomar el Share Energy por la fuerza. Desde este momento, la única manera de adquirirlo, será haciendo un mejor País. Esto conducirá al desarrollo y el progreso de todo el mundo-decía Purple Heart, mientras las otras 3 diosas junto con ella se acercaban aparentemente flotando en el aire.

-Por este medio, juro superar el pasado, y crear un mundo lleno de esperanza-decían Purple Heart, White Heart, Black Heart y Green Heart, cada una tomando la mano de la otra.

Minutos después.

Purple Heart volvió a su forma normal, que era una chica de unos 15 años, cabello color violeta más corto y mucho más claro que en su transformación, ya que en su transformación tenía el pelo largo, y su personalidad era completamente diferente a la seria de Purple Heart.

-¡Yahoo! ¡Todo listo!-decía la chica.

Las diosas quedaron impresionadas con este cambio, que era muy visible.

-Veo que la diferencia entre sus personalidades es tan drástica como siempre, Neptune-decía Black Heart, mientras volvía a su verdadera forma, que era una chica pelinegra, con 2 coletas de unos 15 0 16 años.

-Aparte de eso, ¿Qué piensas de mi discurso, Noire?-preguntaba Neptune.

-Bueno, no estuvo mal… Aunque estoy segura que Histoire lo escribió por ti-decía Noire.

-No me gusta que sea el centro de atención-decía White Heart un poco molesta, que volvió a su forma original, una chica peli castaña.

-¡Vamos, Blanc! ¡No digas eso!-decía Neptune.

-Lamento haber utilizado piedra-papel-tijeras para decidir quién hablaría-decía Blanc inexpresivamente.

-Bueno, ¿Por qué no lo dejas ir?-decía Green Heart, volviendo a su forma normal, una chica rubia, ojos color violeta.

-Decir esos ahora, solo te hace sonar como inmadura-decía Vert.

-¡Ella tiene razón! ¡Después de todo ya no somos enemigos!-decía Neptune.

-Si ese es el caso, también puedo entrar a su círculo de amistad-decía una voz desconocida para todas las presentes.

-¿Quién dijo eso?-preguntaba Neptune confundida.

-Hay alguien más aparte de nosotras-decía Noire.

-¿Quién eres? Muéstrate antes de que te saque por la fuerza-decía Blanc dispuesta a transformarse nuevamente.

-No tienen que ser duras conmigo, yo sólo vengo a hacer una alianza-decía la voz, mientras que el dueño de la misma se presentaba, dejando a todas curiosas y sin habla, era algo que nunca antes habían visto

-¿Qué eres?-preguntaba Vert.

-¿Cómo qué que soy? Soy un hombre-decía el mismo.

-¿Y qué es un hombre?-preguntaba Noire.

-(Sorprendido) ¿No saben que es un hombre? Todavía me sorprende como han sobrevivido sin estar con uno, en fin, yo sólo vengo a hacer un tratado de paz desde mi dimensión-decía el mismo.

-¿dimensión? ¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntaba Neptune.

-Me llamo Dave McDougal, provengo de la Tierra-714, y vine aquí a formar una alianza, mientras más mundos estén de nuestro lado, mejor, así nos protegeremos de enemigos-decía Dave.

-Lo curioso de este mundo es que no hay hombres, supongo que eso me hace el primer hombre en pisar un mundo que sólo es habitado por mujeres-decía Dave.

-Puedo sentir un poder desconocido en tu interior, ¿Qué es?-preguntaba Blanc desconfiada de este supuesto "hombre" de otra dimensión.

-Supongo que estas sintiendo mi condición divina, yo soy un dios, y no cualquier dios, soy un dios guerrero, para lo cual le doy buen uso a mis 3 transformaciones mías: Orochi Dave, Devil Dave y Evil Dave, también conocido como Shin Dave-decía el mismo.

-Vaya, ¿Sabes pelear? ¿Qué tan bueno eres?-preguntaba Neptune interesada.

-Pues soy buen maestro, si me permites decirlo, yo podría entrenarlas a todas ustedes, si quieres claro, por mí no hay problema, escuche tu discurso, fue muy bueno, y eso del Share Energy es una energía muy similar a la fuerza de voluntad, es la misma energía que usé para darles a las Pretty Cure parte de sus poderes, tengo una amiga que podría darle una mejora a este lugar, se autonombra la mejor científica en el Universo Washú-decía Dave.

-¿De verdad?-preguntaba Neptune interesada.

-Neptune, espera, ¿Cómo puedes andar confiando en un extraño así como así? No vez que tal vez podría tratar de engañarnos-decía Noire.

-Sí, yo todavía no confió en este supuesto "hombre", no sé si esa sea la razón principal por la que estas en nuestro mundo-decía Blanc inexpresivamente.

-Por mi parte, no tengo ideas sea porque quieras más aliados pero me interesa saber el por qué en nuestro mundo no hay hombres como tú, te encuentro interesante, si me entiendes Dave-decía Vert.

-Sí, no se preocupen, yo tampoco espero que me tomen tanta confianza tan rápido, pero quisiera pasar una temporada en su mundo, ¿No es ninguna molestia para ustedes?-preguntaba Dave.

-No, por mí está bien-decía Neptune.

-No me importa, siempre y cuando no traigas problemas a nuestro mundo, y óyeme muy bien, te estaré vigilando con detenimiento, todavía no confió en ti-decía Noire.

-No Tengo ningún problema con eso-decía Blanc igual de inexpresiva.

-Y yo estoy contenta de que te hayas quedado, quisiera saber si tu sistema inmunológico y demás es diferente al nuestro, y demás cosas-decía Vert.

-Ya veo, ¿y donde sugieren que viva?-preguntaba Dave curioso por la decisión que tomarían las diosas.

-Que viva con Neptune, ella se lleva bien con él-decía rápidamente Blanc.

-Opino lo mismo-decía Noire.

-Mmm, bueno, yo quería que viviera conmigo en Lastation, pero, ¿Qué se le va a hacer?-decía Vert, para alivio de Dave.

-A mí no me importa que vivas conmigo, Nepgear siempre está conmigo, por lo que puedes pasarla bien e tu estancia en nuestro mundo-decía Neptune.

-Ya veo, veré en que te puedo ayudar en mi estancia, tampoco voy a estar viviendo en tu casa sin hacer nada-decía Dave.

Un mes después.

-¡No estás haciendo nada que una diosa tenga que hacer, Neptune!-decía Histoire, la consejera de Neptune, rubia, ojos azul-verde, mientras veía que Neptune estaba jugando videojuegos.

-¡Trampa de salta! ¡Demonios!-decía Neptune, mientras perdía en dicho juego.

-¿Estás escuchando?-preguntaba Histoire perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía.

-¡Bueno, creo que estoy días de paz que pasaron, fundieron mi cerebro!-decía Neptune.

En ese instante, Dave sale de su cuarto, que habían creado especialmente para él, en donde entrenaba y dormía.

-Vaya Nep-chan, ¿Tan temprano y jugando videojuegos? Que se va a hacer contigo, pero bueno, Histoire, ¿Qué pasa?-preguntaba Dave.

-Dave-sama, hágala entender, esta holgazana no aprende. Neptune, las diosas tienen todo tipo de trabajo-decía Histoire, al parecer Histoire respetaba mucho a Dave, ya que Dave hizo muchas cosas buenas el mes pasado, ayudando a cientos de personas, aumentando de forma consecutiva la Share Energy de Planeptune.

-¡Onee-chan! ¡Dave-sama! ¡El Té está listo!-decía la Hermana de Neptune, Nepgear.

-¡Gracias, Nepgear!-decía Neptune.

-Vaya, gracias por la hospitalidad-decía Dave tomando su té.

-¿Quieres jugar un cabeza con cabeza?-preguntaba Neptune a su hermana.

-Sí-decía Nepgear.

-Que juegos más curiosos, yo prefiero los juegos de la Consola de X-box 360, mis favoritos son Tekken 6, Street Fighters Alpha 2, The King of Fighters 1998: Ultimate Match, The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match y The King of Fighters XIII, los de la Consola de Play Station 3 son interesantes, los que he jugado de PS3 son Resident Evil 6, FIFA 14, Call of Duty: Ghosts, Mortal Kombat y Final Fantasy XIII, pero hay otros pocos que no me interesan, de la Consola Wii, o Nintendo Wii si quieres saber el nombre completo, pues sólo el The King of Fighters 1997, El New Super Mario World, Super Mario Galaxy y Super Mario Galaxy 2, de la Consola Sega Neptune, pues hubiera sido interesante que la lanzaran la mercado, se veía interesante el diseño de dicha consola, lástima que nunca se haya lanzado dicho prototipo-decía Dave.

-¿Son Consolas de videojuegos de tu mundo?-preguntaba Neptune.

Sí, así es-decía Dave.

-Qué curioso, una de esas consolas tiene mi nombre-decía Neptune pensativamente.

-Bueno, tal vez no me creas, pero he hecho una investigación con respecto a tu mundo, y me he dado cuenta que ustedes 4 tienen mucha relación con estas Consolas, tú representarías a la Sega Neptune, Noire representaría a la X-BOX-360, Blanc representaría a la Nintendo Wii y Vert representaría al Play Station 3-decía Dave.

-¿Estás diciendo que representamos a Consolas de videojuegos de tu mundo, y para colmo que represento a un prototipo de Consola que nunca salió al mercado?-preguntaba Neptune.

-Sí, las coincidencias son muchas para no darme cuenta por mí mismo-decía Dave.

-¡Tú también, Nepgear! ¡Ya basta! ¡Nep!-decía Histoire arrancando el cable de la Consola, quitando el juego que tenía Neptune en la Televisión.

-¡El manual dice que no hagas eso!-decía Neptune.

-Mala suerte para tu consola, si quieres para la próxima te presto mi X-BOX 360, mi Play Station 3 o Nintendo Wii, y también conseguí un prototipo de la Sega Neptune, fue muy difícil pero valió la pena-decía Dave.

Mientras que en otro lugar.

-¡If-chan!-decía una chica rubia.

-¡Compa!-decía una chica aparentemente espadachina.

-¿Terminaste con el trabajo?-preguntaba If.

-Sí. Ahora estoy en camino a casa de Nep-Nep-decía Compa.

-Ya veo, vamos juntas-decía If.

En ese instante, pasaron por una chica que daba volantes que decían cosas en contra de las diosas.

-Con las reglas y reglamentos adecuados, podemos…-seguía diciendo una chica muy tímida, entregando sus volantes, cuando se estrelló con Compa accidentalmente, para al final entregarle un volante y salir corriendo.

Cuando Compa leyó el volante, no pudo creer lo que leyó.

De vuelta con Histoire, Neptune y Dave.

-¡Echa un vistazo a esto!-decía Histoire, pero ambas hermanas la malentendieron.

¡Al Share Crystal, no a mí!-decía Histoire.

-¿Qué pasa con él?-preguntaba Nepgear.

-El Share Energy recogido en este Crystal ha disminuido recientemente-decía Histoire.

-Todavía hay un montón. No hay de qué preocuparse, ¿Verdad?-decía Neptune.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Sabes de donde obtendremos más "Shares", ¿No?-decía Histoire.

-Ya veo-decía Neptune.

-Los ciudadanos confían en su diosa, ¿No?-decía Nepgear.

-Así es. ¡Significa que los corazones de las personas se están distanciando de Neptune!-decía Histoire.

-¿Qué? yo no recuerdo haber hecho nada para que me odien-decía Neptune.

-Pero tampoco has hecho nada para que te amen, válgame la redundancia-decía Dave, que estaba escuchando lo que estaban hablando.

-En eso concuerdo con Dave-sama-decía Nepgear.

-B-Bueno…-decía Nepgear.

-Dave-sama y Nepgear tienen razón. Lo sentimos, Histoire-sama. De casualidad escuchamos la conversación-decía If, que acababa de entrar a esa habitación.

-No importa si son ustedes 2-decía Histoire.

-¿Tú también, If? ¿Te vas a poner del lado de Histy también? Pero eres diferente, ¿Verdad, Compa?-decía Neptune.

-Nep-Nep, mira esto-decía Compa entregándole a Neptune el volante que había recibido hace poco.

-¿Huh? No necesitamos diosas. ¡Ay!-decía Neptune leyendo dicho volante.

-Con el fin de hacer que estas personas te entiendan, es necesario que trabajes mucho más en tu trabajo-decía Compa.

-¡Ella golpeo mi punto débil para el daño masivo! ¡Estoy en un gran problema!-decía Neptune, habiéndola golpeado por lo bajo.

-¡Es la Nación la que está en un problema! ¡Se supone que las diosas deben dedicar toda su sangre, sudor y lágrimas a sus ciudadanos! Es por eso que las diosas poseen grandes poderes para hacerlo. ¡Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad!-decía Histoire.

-¡Ah, sus discursos son lo peor! ¿Qué puedo hacer para salir de esta?-decía Neptune mentalmente.

-¡Oh, Ya sé! ¡Voy a aprender lo que significa ser una diosa!-decía Neptune.

-¿Qué? ¿Aprender? ¿De quién?-preguntaba Histoire.

-Ehm…-decía Neptune, ya que lo de aprender lo que significa diosa lo dijo nada más para salirse del problema.

-Yo le enseñaré eso mismo-decía Dave.

-¿Eh?-decía Neptune.

-Sí, puedo ver que aún eres joven como para saber el valor de proteger a tus seres queridos, y quién más que se ha sacrificado por sus amigas y compañeras hasta arriesgando su vida como yo-decía Dave.

-¿Puedo aprender más de ti? Qué bien-decía Neptune alegremente.

-Sí, de todo lo que has aprendido, me sorprende que vayas a un ritmo rápido, creo que estás preparada para aprender el Hokuto Shinken-decía Dave.

-¿Hokuto Shinken? ¿El puño divino de la Estrella del Norte? ¿Dónde aprendiste ese Arte Marcial?-preguntaba Histoire a Dave.

-Ese Arte Marcial lo aprendí en la Tierra-750, al igual que todas las demás Artes Marciales de ese mundo, por esa misma razón en aquella Tierra me conocen como: El Amo de todas las Artes Marciales (Subete no budo no tatsujin), ahí conocí a un hombre llamado Kenshiro hace 17 años, de quien aprendí dicho Arte Marcial, en aquel entonces estaba con mi primo Rugal, las técnicas que sé de este estilo de pelea son: Muso Tensei, Hyakuretsuken, Zankai Sekiho Ken y Hokuta Juha Zan-decía Dave.

-Vaya, ¿Y dónde vamos a entrenar?-preguntaba Neptune.

-En Lastation, he oído que haya hay un buen lugar para entrenar.

Minutos después, en Lastation.

-¿Cómo fue que llegó a pasar esto?-preguntaba Dave mentalmente, mientras veía a Neptune acostada en el Basiliscom, en la casa de Noire, simplemente Nepgear, If y Compa se quedaban viendo atónitas.

-Realmente no entiendo lo que está pasando aquí. ¿Por qué la diosa de un País vecino está durmiendo en nuestro Basiliscom?-preguntaba Noire.

-Oh, sólo pretende que no estoy aquí y continúa con tu trabajo. No voy a molestarte-decía Neptune, mientras se dedicaba a dormir nuevamente.

-¡Me estás molestando!-decía Noire.

-Lo sentimos mucho, Noire. ¡Onee-chan!-decía Nepgear.

-¿Cuál es el problema?-preguntaba Neptune, sin levantarse del Basiliscom.

-¿No estás aquí para aprender lo que significa ser una diosa?-preguntaba Nepgear.

-Lo siento, pero voy a tener que rechazar. No tengo intención de ayudar a mis enemigos-decía Noire.

-No, no vino a pedirte ayuda, es que vino aquí a entrenar con Dave, pero de algún modo le pegó la huevonada-decía Nepgear.

-¿Y por qué precisamente tenía que ser mi casa?-preguntaba Noire frustrada.

-Es qué cómo eres la única que conocemos de por aquí, pues no se me ocurrió a nadie más-decía Dave.

-¡Oye, no somos enemigos! ¡Hemos firmado un tratado de paz!-decía Neptune.

-No cambia el hecho de que todavía estamos compitiendo por el Share Energy. Sigues siendo mi enemiga-decía Noire.

-¡Por Dios, sigues diciendo esas cosas horribles! ¡Es por eso que la gente dice que no tienes amigas!-decía Neptune.

-¡Y-Yo tengo una amiga!-decía Noire tartamudeando, sabiendo muy bien que le estaban diciendo sus verdades en la cara.

-¿Sí? ¿Quién? ¿De dónde es? ¿Qué hace?-preguntaba Neptune.

-¿Huh? Uh… bueno…-decía Noire, para después llegar su hermana Uni, interrumpiendo.

-Onee-chan, ya he terminado con estos documentos-decía Uni.

-Buen trabajo, Uni. Sólo ponlos en ese lugar-decía Noire, mientras Nepgear la saludaba.

-Está vez lo hice bastante rápido, ¿Verdad? Di todo mi…-decía Uni, notándose un poco nerviosa por lo que le diría su hermana.

-Supongo que sí. Has llegado a los niveles normales ahora, supongo-decía Noire.

-¡Oye! ¿Acaso Uni es esa supuesta amiga tuya? No creo que se pueda llamar amiga a una hermana-decía Neptune.

-Te equivocas. Tengo otras…-decía Noire empezando a ponerse nerviosa.

-¿Lo dices en serio? Eso dices, ¿Pero no eres sólo una solitaria?-preguntaba Neptune.

-¡Eso no es cierto!-decía Noire.

-Bueno, ya estuvo, vamos a entrenar, ¿O acaso quieres fracasar como lo fue la Compañía Sega de mi mundo con su Consola Sega Neptune, que nunca salió al mercado porque quebró?-preguntaba Dave.

-N-N-N-No, yo no seré una fracasada como mi contraparte de tu mundo, yo seré diferente-decía Neptune, empezando a ponerse las pilas.

-¿Cómo es eso? ¿De qué están hablando?-preguntaba Noire.

-Es que Dave-sama dijo que las diosas de este mundo representaban las consolas de videojuegos de su mundo-decía Nepgear.

Este comentario llamó la atención de Noire.

-¿Ah sí? Y si ese es el caso, ¿A cuál Consola de tu mundo represento, Dave?-preguntaba Noire.

-Representas a la Play Station 3, si te fijas tu Ciudad Lastation y Play Station suenan muy similar, así que es muy obvio saber a cuál Consola representas-decía Dave.

-Entiendo-decía Noire, entonces repentinamente caen como 10 chicas del cielo, que le caen encima a Noire.

¿Qué pasó? ¿Pueden quitarse de encima? Pesan-decía Noire.

Las chicas se levantaron, y al notarlas, Dave que eran: Mana Aida, Rikka Hishikawa, Alice Yotsuba, Makoto Kenzaki, Aguri Madoka, Madoka Kaname, Sayaka Miki, Mami Tomoe, Kyoko Sakura y Homura Akemi.

-Dave-sama, por fin lo encontramos, después de pasar por la Tierra-706 (Universo Naruto), Tierra-728 (Universo Senki Zenshou Shymphogear), Tierra-735 (Universo del Dragon [Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT]), Tierra-712 (Universo Sailor Moon Crystal) y Tierra-720 (Universo Chobits), y por fin llegamos a dar contigo, la Tierra-700, también conocida como Tierra-HN700 (Universo Hyperdimension Neptunia)-decía Mana, explicando el recorrido que hicieron para llegar a dar con él.

-Vaya, no sabía que me extrañaban, supongo que vinieron gracias a la ayuda del último invento de Washú: El Teletransportador multidimensional, versión beta-decía Dave.

-Sí, lo difícil fue buscarte de Universo en Universo, fuimos atacados por ninjas (Universo Naruto), chicas con tecnología desconocida (Universo Senki Zenshou Symphogear), el señor Vegeta casi nos incinera por invadir su casa sin querer queriendo (Universo Dragon Ball Z), y las Sailor Scouts de la Tierra-712 fueron amables con nosotras, por lo que las ayudamos a derrotar unos cuántos enemigos (Universo Sailor Moon Crystal), y después de pasar a saludar a Chii que te extraña mucho por cierto (Universo Chobits), llegamos a donde llegaste a parar-decía Mana.

-Órale, con todos los problemas que pasaron, nada más para estar conmigo, que consideradas de su parte-decía Dave algo impresionado por la persistencia de sus guardianas.

-Dave, ¿Quiénes son esas chicas?-preguntaba Nepgear.

-Sí, yo también quiero saberlo-decía Neptune.

-Bueno, ya les había comentado anteriormente que yo tengo guardianas, pero lo que no les había dicho es que cada una está conformada por grupos, ellas son las Doki Doki Pretty Cure: Mana Aida, que es conocida Como Cure Heart-decía Dave, mientras que Nepgear se le quedaba viendo a Mana, y después volteaba a ver a su hermana, supongo para ver si eran parecidas, supongo que es por el nombre Heart-Rikka Hishikawa que es conocida como Cure Diamond, Alice Yotsuba que es conocida como Cure Rosetta, Makoto Kenzaki que es conocida como Cure Sword y Aguri Madoka que es conocida como Cure Ace, pero no la confundan con el detergente del mismo nombre-decía Dave.

-¡Papá! ¡No porque tenga el nombre de un detergente de ropa se lo tengas que decir a todo el mundo!-decía Aguri haciendo pucheros.

-Ya, discúlpame, es que no aguanté las ganas de decirlo-decía Dave riéndose internamente.

-¿Y ellas quienes vendrían a ser?-preguntaba Nepgear.

-Ellas son las Magic Leyend Pretty Cure: Madoka Kaname, ella es una diosa, pero de naturaleza completamente diferente a la de ustedes, ya que en un principio era completamente humana, Sayaka Miki, ella sabe manejar muy bien las espadas, Mami Tomoe, experta en toda clase de armas, Kyoko Sakura, experta en las armas alargadas, como las alabardas, y Homura Akemi, su principal poder es controlar el tiempo, muy útil cuando peleamos con un enemigo que nos supera en velocidad, la única que falta es Cure Balance, Hitomi Shizuki, que no pudo venir por razones personales-decía Dave.

-Vaya, un gusto conocerlas-decía Nepgear.

-Es bueno conocer a amigas de parte de Dave, un gusto poder conocerlas-decía Neptune.

-También es un gusto, aunque lo hubiera sido mejor sino me hubieran caído encima-decía Noire.

-Lo siento por eso, fueron una mala configuración de las coordenadas dimensionales preestablecidas, fue culpa mía-decía Mana disculpándose.

-Bueno, como sea...-decía Noire.

Mientras que en otro lugar.

Uni estaba en un parque, pensativa, ya que no había logrado complacer a su hermana del todo, cuando se da cuenta de la presencia de Nepgear.

-Nepgear…-decía Uni.

En una banca, cerca del mismo parque.

-Perdón, mi hermana a veces puede ser un poco torpe-decía Nepgear.

-No, está bien. Mi hermana siempre es así conmigo. Ella nunca va a reconocer mi trabajo, a menos que sea mejor que el que ella haría. Pero todos sabemos que eso nunca va a suceder-decía Uni.

-Uni-chan…decía Nepgear.

-Ni siquiera puedo transformarme todavía-decía Uni.

-Eso es igual para Rom, Ram y para mí también decía Nepgear.

-S-Supongo que sí… Estoy segura que seré la primera de las cuatro que va a poder transformarse-decía Uni.

-¡Ese es el Espíritu! ¡No voy a perder ante ti!-decía Nepgear.

De repente Nepgear saca una Tablet, ya que al parecer recibió un mensaje.

-Uhm. Un mensaje de Rom… ¿Por qué Rom sabe que estoy en Lastation?-decía Nepgear, leyendo ese mensaje que recibió en su Tablet.

-Yo le dije. Ella se puso muy celosa-decía Noire.

Mientras que en Lowee.

-¡Nepgear y Uni deben estar pasándosela muy bien! ¿Por qué no puedo ir a visitar los otros países?-preguntaba Rom.

-¡No seas tan egoísta!-decía su hermana mayor Blanc, sin voltear a verlas, mientras seguía con su trabajo.

-¡Quiero ir a pasar el rato con Nepgear y Uni también!-decía Ram.

-Estoy tratando de trabajar-decía Blanc, tratando de que sus hermanas no la distrajeran de su trabajo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Dime!-decía Rom gritando.

-¡Cierra la boca! ¡Te dije que estaba trabajando! ¿Acaso eres sorda?-decía Blanc mostrando enojo, perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía.

-Eres muy desagradable. ¡Vamos, Rom!-decía Ram.

-¡Espérame, Ram!-decía Rom.

-¡Perdón por eso!-decía Blanc, disculpándose con Vert, la cual estaba comunicándose con Blanc desde la computadora.

-No te preocupes. Hemos luchado entre nosotras por un largo tiempo, pero a diferencia de nosotras, tus hermanas son muy inocentes. Me pregunto si podemos ser más amigables entre nosotras también-decía Vert.

-Sólo por el hecho de que dejamos de usar la fuerza, no significa que podamos ser las mejores amigas de un día para el otro. Más importante aún…-decía Blanc.

-Sí, por favor, permítame continuar con mi propuesta-decía Vert.

Mientras que de vuelta en Lastation.

-¡Woah!-decía Neptune, mientras que era ayudada por Mana, recogiendo los documentos que estaban volando por los aires.

-¡Deténganse! ¡Quiten sus manos de esos documentos!-decía Noire.

-¿Qué? pero el ser una diosa, comienza con la organización de los documentos-decía Neptune.

-¡Así es, aparte a mí no me molesta ayudar! Esto lo hago muy seguido en el lugar donde vivo, Rikka me ayuda mucho con la organización de los documentos-decía Mana como si nada.

-¡Hagan eso en su propio lugar de trabajo!-decía Noire.

-Por Dios. Perdí mi motivación-decía Neptune.

-Vamos, un poco de ayuda no te hubiera hecho daño, ¿No lo crees así?-decía Mana.

-¿Por qué hacen esa mirada tan condescendiente?-preguntaba Noire a Neptune y a Mana.

-Tienes peticiones de caza de monstruos de tus ciudadanos, ¿No? ¿Podría Neptune aprender lo que significa ser una diosa mientras estamos en ello?-preguntaba If.

-Oh, ella no tendría que poner un dedo en cualquiera de los documentos de esa manera-decía Compa.

-Y yo me encargaría de que Mana no estuviera de metiche, como siempre-decía Dave.

-Supongo que tienen razón. Este se ve bien. Es agradable y cerca de la frontera también-decía Noire, mientras buscaba en su computadora.

-Significa que… ¿Está diciéndonos que volvamos a Planeptune después de que terminemos?-preguntaba Neptune.

-Por supuesto. Estás interrumpiendo mi trabajo-decía Noire.

-¡Muy bien, todo el mundo! ¡Es hora de ir a cazar monstruos!-decía Neptune.

-¡Sí! Espera, ¿Por qué estas actuando aquí como la líder?-preguntaba Noire.

Minutos después, en un bosque cercano.

-Tenemos que ir a cazar monstruos a dos lugares. A las llanuras de Nursune y las cuevas cercanas a Trune. Ninguno de ellos es particularmente de alto nivel…-decía Noire.

-¡Onee-chan!-decía Uni.

-¿Qué?-decía Noire.

-Nadie está escuchando-decía Uni nuevamente.

-¡Estoy cansada!-decía Compa.

-Compa, ¿Estás bien?-preguntaba If.

Compa sólo respondió con unan sonrisa, diciéndole que no había problema.

-¿Es este el famoso cartel que "No se puede leer lo que dice la parte de atrás"?-decía Neptune.

-¡Onee-chan! Así es como funcionan la mayoría de los carteles-decía Nepgear a su hermana.

-Mana-chan, Madoka-chan, este parece ser un buen lugar de entrenamiento, para la próxima vez vendremos más seguido a este lugar para empezar a entrenar, quiero ver si no han dejado el entrenamiento a un lado como lo han hecho algunas de ustedes-decía Dave.

-Bueno, no es que no lo haya dejado, a decir verdad yo sigo entrenando, ya se ha hecho una costumbre seguir con el entrenamiento, por lo que siempre procuro no perder mi condición física-decía Mana.

-En cambio yo, pues tal vez sí perdí algo de condición física, tal vez necesite entrenar nuevamente para recuperar mi anterior condición física-decía Rikka.

-Yo sigo entrenando lo que me has enseñado Dave-sama, ya puedo hacer el Kaiser Phoenix sin ningún problema, además aprendía a controlar el Satsui no Hadou a la perfección, y estoy aprendiendo las Artes del Hokuto Shinken, es difícil aprenderse los puntos de presión del cuerpo humano, ya que son demasiados para memorizarlos completamente-decía Alice pensativa.

-Yo sigo aprendiendo lo que me ha estado enseñando Dave-sama, aun así estoy por controlar por completo "El Disturbio de la Sangre"-decía Makoto.

-Y como debes de saber papá, ya domino todo lo que me has enseñado, desde lo más básico, como las técnicas de proyectiles, qué vendrían a ser el Kaiser Wave, El Hadoken, El Reppuken, etc., etc. Hasta lo más avanzado, como el Kaiser Phoenix, El Zetsu Ryuuko Ranbu, El Secret Mirage, Unamori Galactica Phantom, Armaggedon, y otros más-decía Aguri.

-Por nuestra parte, no hemos dejado de entrenar, practicamos entre nosotras midiendo nuestra fuerza entre nosotras, por lo que no perdemos condición para nada, ¿Verdad?-decía Madoka.

Sus demás amigas asentían con la cabeza.

-¡Oigan! ¡Estamos retrasados!-decía Noire, mientras le picaba en la espalda con un palo de madera.

-¡Tomas esto demasiado en serio, Noire!-decía Neptune.

-¿Algún problema?-preguntaba Noire.

-¿Nunca te cansas de ello?-preguntaba Neptune.

-No es gran cosa. Quiero crear una gran, gran Nación-decía Noire.

-Bueno, yo también, pero yo preferiría divertirme haciéndolo-decía Neptune.

-¡Te diviertes mucho haciéndolo!-decía Noire.

Entonces todos vieron como las aldeanas de este lugar querían mucho su diosa, pues estaban felices de que hubiera llegado.

-¡Es Black Heart!-decía una de las aldeanas.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Access!-decía Noire, mientras se transformaba en Black Heart.

-¿Qué? ¿Vas a transformarte ahora?-preguntaba Neptune, al ver lo que hacía Noire.

-Regla número 2 de ser una diosa: Dale a tu pueblo el testimonio completo de tu majestad ¿Podrían darme alguna información acerca de los monstruos, por favor?-decía Black Heart, mientras iba a preguntarles a las aldeanas información.

-Sólo te has transformado enfrente de ellos, ¿Qué tan majestuoso es eso?-decía Neptune preguntándose a sí misma.

-De cierta forma envidiamos eso de ustedes, tienen tanta libertad de transformarse, sin tener que revelar sus identidades secretas, mientras que en nuestro mundo tenemos que hacer eso a cada minuto, sabiendo que lo hacemos para proteger a nuestras familias y amigos-decía Mana.

-Aunque al final terminaste por revelar nuestras identidades a todo el mundo-decía Rikka con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Es que no sabía que estaban transmitiendo en vivo, si lo hubiera sabido…-decía Mana.

-No cabe duda que las guardianas de Dave son divertidas-decía Neptune riéndose para sí.

Minutos después.

-¿A esto le llaman monstruo? ¡No me chinguen!-decía Dave sin medir sus palabras.

-¡Dave-sama! Cuide sus palabras, puede mal agradar a la gente, además tal vez en este mundo tienen una definición diferente de los monstruos de nuestro mundo-decía Alice.

-No necesariamente-decía Dave.

-¿A qué se refiere, Dave-sama?-preguntaba Rikka.

-A que estos pequeñines son monstruos de clase baja, por lo que los monstruos de clase alta deben ser como dragones o guerreros-decía Dave.

-Así que esta es la Llanura Nursune, ¿Huh?-decía Black Heart.

-Sí. Una plaga de Dogoos está causándonos un par de problemas-decía una aldeana.

-Entendido. Neptune y Nepgear son nuestros vecinos de Planeptune, y Dave y sus guardianas son nuestros visitantes de otra dimensión, ellos se encargarán del problema-decía Black Heart.

-¿Cómo? ¡Esto salió de la nada!-decía Neptune.

-¿Se supone que debemos hacer esto?-preguntaba Nepgear.

-Regla número 3: Lúcete en cada oportunidad-decía Black Heart.

-Voy a tomar algunas fotos para usarlas como relaciones públicas-decía Uni.

-Esto es una molestia. Aunque bueno, estos Dogoos van a ser pan comido-decía Neptune.

-Sin quieren yo me encargo de los Dogoos, quisiera des estresarme un poco-decía Dave.

-Dave-sama, le ayudaré con los Dogoos-decía Mana.

-Bueno, como quieras-decía Dave.

-¡Vamos, Nepgear!-decía Neptune, mientras materializaba una espada.

-¡Sí, Onee-chan!-decía Nepgear, de igual forma materializando una espada.

-Dave, ¿No piensas utilizar ningún arma?-preguntaba Neptune.

-No, ¿Por qué?-preguntaba Dave.

-¿Los vas a combatir así?-preguntaba Neptune sorprendida.

-Sí, ¿Algún problema?-preguntaba Dave.

-¿Cómo piensas destruir a los Dogoos con tus manos desnudas?-preguntaba Nepgear curiosa.

-Dentro de unos momentos lo averiguaras-decía Dave.

Neptune entonces corre hacia un Dogo y le da un espadazo, de igual manera lo hace Nepgear con un Dogo.

-¡Así se hace, Nepgear! ¡Esa es mi hermanita!-decía Neptune.

-¡Gracias!-decía Nepgear.

Mientras con Dave y Mana.

Dave usa su Supervelocidad destruyendo como a 30 Dogoos, para luego usar un Reppuken, el cual destruye unos 20 Dogoos, y luego un Power Wave el cual destruye a 20 Dogoos, para después hacer un Rising Tackle el cual destruye como 15 Dogoos, para último crear un agujero negro artificial con su mano, el cual destruye como de 250 a 300 Dogoos en 5 segundos, dejando sin palabras a los que observaban sus hazañas.

Con Mana, Mana ataca a los Dogoos con un Tatsumaki-Sempu-kyaku, para luego hacer un Shinku Hadoken, el cual destruyó a 70 Dogoos, después hizo un Shoryu Reppa el cual destruyó a unos 30 Dogoos, para al último hacer El Gaia Gear, el cual destruyó alrededor de 60 Dogoos, no se hizo esperar de las bocas abiertas por parte de los espectadores.

Uni no desaprovecharía para tomarles fotos ya que eran muy impactantes por las técnicas desconocidas que hacían y ninguna podía reconocer.

Aunque Black Heart se esperaba eso de Neptune y su hermana, nunca se imaginó que Dave y una de sus guardianas le darían un espectáculo de esta índole.

-Son demasiados Dogoos-decía If.

-¡Vamos a ayudarlas!-decía Compa.

-¡Esperen! Si van a hacer eso, mejor me apresuro en hacer esto, Neptune, Nepgear, aléjense lo más rápido que puedan-decía Dave, mientras levantaba las manos, el escenario se iluminaba con una luz mística que destruyó a los Dogoos de un solo golpe.

Prácticamente todos se quedaron sin habla al ver el ataque poderosísimo.

-¿P-P-P-P-Pero que fue esa luz?-preguntaba Black Heart atónita.

-Ese fue el "Light of Judgement"-decía Dave.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntaba Black Heart.

-ES un ataque poderoso que se concentra en un área en específico, dejando Knock Out a cualquiera-decía Dave.

-¿Knock Out?-preguntaba Black Heart.

-Sí, o sea, fuera de combate-decía Dave.

-Ah-decía Black Heart.

-Es una de las técnicas que más usa mi primo Orochi, muy efectivo contra varios oponentes a la vez-decía Dave.

-Guau, deberías enseñarme esa técnica en una ocasión-decía Neptune asombrada.

-Podría, pero resultarías muy cansada en tu primer intento-decía Dave.

-¿Por qué no te transformaste en tu forma de diosa? ¡Esos Dogoos habrían sido presa fácil si te transformabas!-decía Black Heart.

-Bueno, todo terminó bien, ¿Cierto?-decía Neptune.

-¡Sólo porque había otras perdonas haciendo tu trabajo!-decía Black Heart.

-Esto es porque tu Share… Bien, sé tan vaga como desees. Me encargaré del resto yo sola. Muéstrame el camino a las cuevas Trune-decía Black Heart a una aldeana.

-S-Sí señora-decía la aldeana.

-Y-Yo también-decía Uni.

-No, eso no será necesario. Quédate aquí y ayuda a estas chicas a recuperarse-decía Black Heart.

-Noire es tan mal malhumorada-decía Neptune.

-¡Oh, Uni! ¿Tomaste buenas fotos?-preguntaba Neptune.

-¡Wow! ¡Son tan lindas! ¡Estas van directamente a mi dirección de correo electrónico!-decía Neptune.

-Dave-sama, ¿En qué está pensando?-preguntaba Alice a Dave.

-Black Heart cree que no necesitará ayuda, pero yo creo que la va a necesitar más que nunca, voy a segur a Black Heart a las cuevas Trune-decía Dave.

-¿Crees que está bien lo que haces?-preguntaba Makoto a Dave.

-Sí, de hecho Noire me recuerda un poco a ti, Makoto-chan-decía Dave guiñándole un ojo, haciéndola sonrojar levemente.

Mientras con Black Heart.

Black Heart destruía a un monstruo hongo, mientras hacía lo mismo con otro monstruo.

-Un callejón sin salida, ¿Eh?-decía Black Heart.

-Supongo que se ha terminado aquí-decía Black Heart yéndose, cuando se da cuenta que atrás de ella había un enorme Dragón.

-¿Un viejo Dragón?-preguntaba sorprendida Black Heart, mientras el Dragón gruñía ferozmente.

-Pareces ser fuerte, ¿No? ¡Toma esto!-decía Black Heart, pero repentinamente se atraviesa un pequeño monstruo que se para encima del Dragón, el cual le da con su cuerpo en su estómago, tirándola al piso, lo que no sabía Black Heart es que había caído cerca de un anti-Crystal, al cual se había acercado, cuando trató de pararse Black Heart, no pudo, en cambio perdió su transformación de diosa.

Noire indefensa no sabía qué hacer o que podría pasar, cuando de repente dela nada llega una Esfera Eléctrica a gran velocidad golpeando al Dragón elevándolo por los aires, para después estrellarse estrepitosamente en el suelo.

-¡Vaya, eso estuvo cerca! ¿Estás bien, Noire?-preguntaba Dave.

-S-S-Sí, no hay problema, se volvió a levantar-decía Noire.

-No te preocupes, deja esto en mis manos-decía Dave, mientras se preparaba para empezar su pelea con el Dragón.

El Dragón atacó con su garra a Dave, el cual usó su brazo para defenderse y repeler la misma, para después dar 3 patadas laterales las cuales elevaron al Dragón momentáneamente en el aire, el monstruo enanillo iba a atacar a Dave por la espalda, pero Dave lo repele a tiempo con un Escudo Reflector color verde, desintegrándolo en el proceso, para luego antes de que el Dragón cayera hacerle el Genocide Cutter 3 veces y hacer el ataque Destrucción Omega, el cual es un ataque de 14 golpes de puñetazos y patadas, para luego terminarlo con el Genocide Cutter, y antes de que cayera el Dragón, hacerle el ataque del Pilar de Orochi, el cual es una técnica tipo agarre, en la cual agarra al oponente por la cabeza estrellándolo contra la pared, y nuevamente vuelve a estrellar al Dragón contra otra pared, dejándose ver una estela roja con forma de calavera color sangre, desintegrándose, cayendo en forma de diamantes.

-¡N-No necesitaba tu ayuda! Hubiera estado bien sola-decía Noire.

-Sí, probablemente. Pero está bien que tengas ayuda de vez en cuando, sobre todo a los amigos, ¿No lo crees?-decía Dave.

-No es que te considere un amigo…-decía Noire.

-¿Por qué elegiste esta zona?-preguntaba Dave.

-Porque quiero que te vayas…-decía Noire.

-¿Por qué pensaste que los rumores se extenderían por la frontera y Planeptune y Lastation oirían mis valientes esfuerzos? De esa forma podría ayudarle con su Share Energy a Neptune. Aun así fue arriesgado que fueras sola-decía Dave.

-Podríamos decir que una diosa casi es comida de dragones-decía Dave bromeando.

-¡Mantén esto en secreto!-decía Noire.

-¡Oigan chicas, escuchen esto!-decía Dave.

-¡Oye, espera!-decía Noire.

-¡Noire perdió!-decía Dave.

-Somos amigos, ¿No? ¡Oye!-decía Noire.

Minutos después.

Black Heart es genial, pero Dave-sama y su Light of Judgement es fenomenal-decían ambas gemelas aldeanas.

-¡Hurra! ¡Hurra!-decían las aldeanas.

-Parece ser que el único popular que se está haciendo es Dave-decía Neptune.

-¿Por qué se revirtió mi transformación?-se preguntaba Noire mentalmente preocupada.

-Chicas, ¿Sintieron esos kis hostiles?-preguntaba Dave.

-Sí, ¿Quiénes serán?-se preguntaba Mana.

-Pues son una mujer y un ratón al parecer, si hacen lo que creo que van a hacer, tendremos que protegerlas a como dé lugar-decía Dave.

Mientras con los 2 extraños.

-Oh, ¿Así que eliminaron a todos los monstruos por nosotros?-preguntaba una mujer con ropa aparentemente de bruja.

-Ahora podemos buscar esa cosa en paz, chu-decía el ratón.

De vuelta en Planeptune.

-¡Increíble! ¿Tú hiciste eso?-preguntaba Histoire impresionada.

-Pues a decir verdad eso lo hizo Dave-decía Neptune apenada.

-No me extraña, ya me lo suponía, por cierto, hay algo que te tengo que decir a referencia sobre Dave-sama-decía Histoire.

-¿Qué pasa con Dave?-preguntaba Neptune curiosa.

-He estado investigando en su dimensión, y me encontré cosas muy interesantes, al parecer los hombres tienen relaciones con las mujeres, muy íntimas, eso me hizo pensar si es posible que nosotras también podamos-decía Histoire.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntaba Neptune curiosa.

-A que si podría haber una oportunidad de combinar los poderes de Dave-sama con los de una diosa, ¿Será posible? Incluso tener hijos con un dios de otra dimensión, deberías intentarlo-decía Histoire.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero en qué estás pensando, Histy?-decía Neptune sonrojada repentinamente.

-Esto podría revolucionar la vida en Planeptune y el mundo entero, ese dios es nuestro boleto al futuro, conquístalo, tenemos que investigar más a fondo-decía Histy.

-¿Pero ahora en qué me he metido?-decía Neptune preguntando como fue que las cosas se pusieron así de extrañas para ella.

En eso se escucha el ruido de un grito.

-¿Qué sucede, Nepgear?-preguntaba Neptune.

-Han subido unas fotos mías realmente extrañas a Internet-decía Nepgear.

-¿Eh? ¡Esas son todas las fotos que he enviado a mi dirección de correo electrónico! ¡Eres tan hermosa, Nepgear!-decía Neptune.

-¡Vaya, Nepgear, te ves muy sexy!-decía Dave avergonzándola.

-¡Esto es muy vergonzoso!-decía Nepgear realmente avergonzada.

-¿Estás segura que las enviaste a la dirección correcta?-preguntaba If.

-Por supuesto que sí… Oops. Las envié a la dirección de una lista de correos públicos-decía Neptune.

-Lo sabía-decía If.

-¡Pero la respuesta parece muy positiva!-decía Compa.

-¿"Un shock visual"? ¡Cayó en el lugar correcto! Planeptune todavía tiene mucho en el fuerte" ¡Wow, la gente te ama!-decía If mientras leía algo del Internet.

-¿Huh?-decía Nepgear.

-¿No me digas que la razón de que nuestra Share Energy subió tan de repente fue debido a estas imágenes?-preguntaba Histoire.

-¡Eres asombrosa, Nepgear!-decía Neptune.

-¿D-De verdad lo crees?-preguntaba Nepgear.

-Entonces si extendemos estas fotos aún más…-decía Neptune.

-¿Huh?-decía Nepgear.

-¡Hazlo por nuestras Shares, Nepgear! Por las Shares-decía Neptune.

-¡Espera un segundo, Onee-chan!-decía Nepgear.

-Me preocupa el sentido en el que va este País-decía Histoire.

-¡Voy a publicarlas en todas partes!-decía Neptune refiriéndose a las fotos de Nepgear.

-¡Detente!-decía Nepgear.

-Vaya, vaya, eso no me lo puedo perder para nada-decía Dave divertido.


End file.
